


Красивый

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst and Drama, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Такого Эридана может видеть только Соллукс, и как же приятно чувствовать власть над ним — то самое доверие, которое нельзя предать».
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 4





	Красивый

«Я тебя ненаввижу».  
Соллукс только ухмыляется, потому что он и без чтения мыслей знает, что это — наглая ложь, попытка защитить собственные уязвимые чувства и болезненное эго. Он обводит раздвоенным языком обнажённые в ухмылке зубы и тут же наклоняется и кусает Эридана в плечо — не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот вздрогнул и попытался вырваться.  
— Придурок, — тянет Сол, довольно осматривая набирающий цвет укус. — Но красивый.  
Щёки Эридана мгновенно вспыхивают фиолетовым, и Сол проводит по ним кончиками пальцев, обхватывает ладонями лицо, массируя чувствительную кожу ушей и чуть ниже. Эридан его в каком-то смысле забавляет: непрошибаемость граничит с чувствительностью, упрямство — с покорностью. Чёрные чувства — с алыми.

Эридан первым целует его — жадный жест, попытка показать своё главенство; Соллукс даёт ему несколько секунд, затем втискивает свой язык в чужой рот, сплетает, вылизывает... Пару мгновений Эридан возмущённо дёргается, затихает, а потом начинает стонать в поцелуй, пока не заканчивается дыхание.  
Это как сигнал — Ампора сдался. То, что следует после этого, для Соллукса — самая любимая часть, потому что в таком состоянии Эридан позволяет делать с собой всё. Можно щекотать его жабры на шее, обводить кончиками пальцев чувствительные линии над рёбрами, прикусывать кожу над ключицей, и смотреть, как Эридан почти хнычет от переполняющих его ощущений, дрожит и жмурится.  
Такого Эридана может видеть только Соллукс, и как же приятно чувствовать власть над ним — доверие, которое нельзя предать.  
Щупальцем Сол занимается не сразу. Он выжидает, пока Эридан дойдёт до точки, до того слепого состояния, когда нет ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний, только одно всепоглощающее желание, выливающееся в протяжно-хриплое «Со-о-о-о-о-ол...». Тогда Соллукс наклоняется к самому уху Эридана, шепчет, касаясь чувствительных перепонок:  
— Что?  
Эридан дёргает бёдрами в ответ, Соллукс проводит ладонью по коленям, раздвигает их, но всё ещё не касается паха, и Эридан сдаётся окончательно, с закрытыми глазами тянет:  
— Пожаллуйста...  
Соллукс застывает, ожидая, пока Эридан, запинаясь, перечисляет вслух и подробно, чего он хочет.  
Сол добивается этого каждый раз, и каждый раз описание возбуждает едва ли не больше, чем сам процесс, потому что это абсолютно несвойственное Эридану действие — говорить о таких желаниях. А Соллукс заставляет его это делать. Заставляет говорить то, что Эридан считает унизительным, чтобы потом отдать за это сполна, методично и дотошно выполняя все его прихоти. Трахает — сперва пальцами, пока набухшее от возбуждения фиолетовое щупальце обвивает запястье, сжимаясь от каждого толчка, затем стаскивает с себя штаны и сплетает своё раздвоенное щупальце с чужим, продолжая оглаживать края впадины. Целует — много, резко, сильно, и протяжные стоны Эридана превращаются в мелкое частое «Сол, Сол, Сол...».  
Любит, хотя об этом Эридан не просит.  
Но об этом Эридан даже не знает, а Соллукс никогда ему не говорит — потому что тогда власть оказалась бы в руках Ампоры.  
В руках мелочного заносчивого придурка, обладающего как своеобразной харизмой, так и надменным мерзким характером.

Пока Эридан прижимается к нему, жадно глотая воздух, Соллукс шепчет:  
— Ты красивый, — и добавляет: — И стонешь красиво.  
Эридан шипит что-то, пряча лицо на чужом плече, но он слишком расслаблен, чтобы отвечать связно.  
Соллукс треплет его по волосам и старается не смотреть в будущее.


End file.
